schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doctor Light (Titans)
Dr. Arthur Light, auch als Doctor Light bekannt, ist ein Schurke aus der zweiten Staffel der DC-Serie Titans. Light ist ein Meta-Wesen mit der Kraft der Licht-Absorption und Manipulation. Nachdem er in der Vergangenheit Verbrechen beging, mit dem Heldenteam der Titans aneinander geriet und von ihnen besiegt und der Polizei übergeben wurde, will Light nach fünf Jahren Gefängnis Rache. Nachdem er von Deathstroke ausgebrochen wurde, verbündet er sich mit diesem und gemeinsam arbeiten sie daran, das Heldenteam auszulöschen. Er wurde von Michael Mosley dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Light war ein ehrgeiziger Forscher, dessen Experimente aber lange Zeit nur von Fehlschlägen begleitet wurden. Trotz dieser Fehlschläge, die Light auch des Öfteren ins Krankenhaus brachten, und der Missachtung durch andere Forscher - insbesondere seines Mitbewohners Jacob Finlay- gab Light nicht auf und es gelang ihm schließlich auch, sich im Zuge eines massiven Fehlschlags selbst in ein Meta-Wesen zu verwandeln, das die Kräfte hatte, die Energie aus Lichtquellen zu absorbieren und selbst in gebündelter Lichtform wieder freizusetzen. Allerdings war Light zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits völlig wahnsinnig und von Rachedurst zerfressen. Schließlich suchte Light seinen alten Studenten-Freund und Forschungspartner Finlay auf, der von seinen Experimenten massiv profitiert hatte. Er stürmte in dessen Labor und schlug ihn brutal zusammen um herauszufinden, wo dieser seinen Activator verbarg. Finlay zischte, dass der Activator ein Fehlschlag war, dessen einziger Zweck es war, Dingen etwas zu entziehen, und rief provokant, dass Lights letztes Experiment auf der Intensivstation endete. Zornig fragte Light Finlay daraufhin, ob dieser auch auf einem so hohen Sockel stehen würde, wenn er nicht so eine tiefe Einsicht in Lights Forschung gehabt hätte und reagierte auf die zynische Antwort Finlays, indem er der Deckenlampe im Raum Licht entzog und es ihn Strahlenform auf ihn schleuderte. Während der verletzte Finlayzu Boden stürzte und sich dort wand, offenbarte Light, dass sein letztes Experiment ein Erfolg war und er daher nun Rache an all jenen nehmen würde, die ihn zuvor missachtet hatten. Der schmerzverzerrte Finlay entgegnete, dass er dem kranken Light den Activator nicht geben würde, doch Light behauptete warnend, dass er die Meinung seines alten Freundes bestimmt noch ändern könne. Er begann, Finlay langsam mit Lichtangriffen zu foltern, so dass dieser schließlich preisgab, dass der Activator sich in einem Schließfach einer Bank befand. Sofort machte sich Light mit zwei Handlangern auf den Weg dorthin und überfiel die Bank. Dabei ging Light mit seinen Fähigkeiten so brutal vor, dass insgesamt vier Menschen starben und mehrere Verbrennungen davontrugen. Mit dem Activator ausgerüstet machte Light sich nun auf dem Weg zu einem Lagerhaus des Militärs, in dem der Superlaser aufbewahrt wurde, den Finlay für das Militär entwickelte. Light aktivierte den Laser und absorbierte dessen Energie, wurde dann aber von dem Titans-Heldenteam attackiert, das seiner Spur gefolgt war. Im Zuge der Konfrontation wurde Light trotz seiner Meta-Kräfte von den Titans besiegt und landete nach seiner Verhaftung im San Quentin-Staatsgefängnis, wo er fünf Jahre verbrachte, bis der Auftragsmörder Deathstroke ihm den Ausbruch ermöglichte. Während des Ausbruchs kann Light seine Kräfte schnell aufladen und lässt seine Frust an den Wachen aus; er tötet alle, die ihm in den Weg geraten. Rache an den Titans Nach seinem Ausbruch will Light Rache an den Titans. Zuerst schlägt er bei Hank und Dawn zu, indem er einem jungen Drogenabhängigen, dem die beiden helfen, sein Licht implantiert. Als der Jugendliche im Haus von Hank und Dawn erscheint, breitet sich das Licht schlagartig aus und die beiden Helden können grade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Haus fliehen, bevor sich das Licht in einer massiven Explosion ausbreitet und den Jungen und das gesamte Haus vernichtet. Einige Zeit später schlägt Light in San Francisco zu, wo Dick Grayson grade mit Rose Wilson durch die Stadt fährt. Auch diese beiden können nur knapp dem Tod entkommen, da sie aus dem Wagen springen, den Light mit seinem Licht in die Luft sprengt. Nach seinen Angriffen ist Light jedoch vorerst ausgelaugt und muss sich erst wieder aufladen. Während Slade und Light, dem er Zuflucht in seinem Anwesen gewährt hat, ihre weiteren Angriffe planen, erkundigt sich Light bei Slade nach seinen Plänen für die Titans, die sich nach Lights Angriffen nun im Titans Tower zusammengefunden haben. Slade antwortet, dass sie die Gruppe in eine Krise versetzen werden, um Informationen darüber zu sammeln, wie die Titans als Gruppe operieren und wer von ihnen führt und wer folgt. Er behauptet, dass der Rest sich von selbst erledigen wird, was Light begeistert. Light fordert jedoch, dass die Titans richtig leiden müssen, da er nach wie vor Rache für die fünf Jahre will, die er wegen der Titans im Gefängnis verloren hat. Light zieht nun los und macht sich auf den Weg in ein Stadion, wo er eine solch massive Menge an Energie einsaugt, dass es für Stromausfällen in der ganzen Stadt sorgt. Wie geplant lockt dies die Titans an, die Light sofort hämisch begrüßt. Er ruft, dass es toll ist, dass sie es alle geschafft haben und setzt dann ein helles Licht frei, welches er als Tarnung benutzt um aus dem Stadion zu fliehen. Er wird von den Titans verfolgt, die er durch seine Licht-Projektile jedoch vorerst von sich fern halten kann. Als Donna Light unter einem Motorrad begraben kann, scheint er besiegt, doch dann schlägt er auf den Boden und erschafft dabei erneut ein grelles Licht, in dem er die Flucht ergreift, während die Feinde geblendet sind. Light zieht sich in einen leerstehenden U-Bahn-Tunnel zurück um Kraft aus dem Schienennetzwerk zu ziehen, doch er wird von zwei jungen Mitgliedern der Titans verfolgt, die sich beweisen wollen. Als er von Jason Todd konfrontiert wird, fragt Light höhnisch, ob die großen Titans zu viel zu tun haben und darum den kleinen Robin schicken. Er attackiert Robin sofort mit seinen Lichtprojektilen und obwohl er Robin zuerst haushoch überlegen ist, kann dieser sich schließlich doch zur Wehr setzen. Indem er den aubrausenden Light provoziert, kann Jason ihn zu unvorsichtigen Angriffen zwingen und ihn dazu bringen, seine Deckung zu vernachlässigen. Dies ermöglicht es Jason, Light brutal niederzuschlagen und ihn zu besiegen. Dennoch lacht Light, da die Falle aufgegangen ist und Deathstroke bereits bereit steht, um Jason zu überwältigen, was auch gelingt. Jason wird an einen neuen Ort gebracht, wo Slade ihn vorerst Doctor Light überlässt. Obwohl Jason an die Decke gekettet ist, gelingt es ihm ein weiteres Mal, Light zu provozieren. Als dieser nun an ihn herantritt, kann Jason ihn überwältigen, ihm seine Beine um den Hals schlingen und ihn so bewusstlos würgen. Alleine Deathstroke ist es zu verdanken, dass Jason nicht direkt entkommen kann. Schon bald erscheinen die Titans im Tunnelsystem, um nach Jason zu suchen. Deathstroke und Doctor Light bekommen dies über ein heimliches Überwachungssystem mit, doch während Light langsam panisch wird und immer mehr die Beherrschung verliert, bleibt Deathstroke seelenruhig sitzen, da für ihn alles genau nach Plan verläuft. Frustriert wirft Light Deathstroke vor, zu ruhig dafür zu sein, dass ihr Plan im Inbegriff ist, zu scheitern. Deathstroke versichert Light, dass dieser möglicherweise einfach nicht in der Lage ist, seine Beweggründe zu verstehen, doch Light kreischt abfällig, dass Deathstroke nicht mehr derselbe ist, seit er erfahren hat, dass seine Tochter Rose sich den Titans angeschlossen hat. Er impliziert, dass Deathstroke sich nicht so sehr von den Titans unterscheidet - beide tragen Kostüme und erreichen nichts - behauptet Deathstroke ruhig aber bedrohlich, dass er Light gerne ein Resultat zeigen kann, wenn dieser es wünscht. Light rudert zurück, erklärt aber, dass sie fertig miteinander sind und er sich selbst um die Titans kümmern wird. Auf dem Weg nach draußen lädt er sich noch an einigen Glühbirnen auf. Er stürmt nach draußen, wo er sich in seinen Van setzt um loszuziehen, doch bevor er davonfahren kann, wird er am Steuer von Deathstroke erschossen. Galerie LightGegenFinlay.png|Light bedroht Finlay LightInLagerhaus.png|Light im Militär-Lagerhaus LightImTunnel.png|Light streitet mit Deathstroke en:Dr. Light (Titansverse) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Biotechnologisches Wesen Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Jähzornig Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Schachfigur Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot